A wide variety of carrying cases have been devised for serving a multiplicity of purposes. Although some of these cases are satisfactory in many respects, certain shortcomings exist for various purposes. Normally, the case will not be sufficiently rugged to resist extremely adverse conditions and rough handling. Some cases attempt to provide a fluid seal to prevent the passage of water and even to make the interior airtight. However, with these cases normally it becomes necessary to provide seals around the various fasteners and the like that extend through the walls of the case for securing the latches, the feet of the case, and so forth, to the case. This adds to the complexity and expense of construction and provides a potential path for leakage at each opening through the case wall. Difficulty also may be encountered in providing an effective fluid seal at the mating face of the case, where the lid portion meets the body of the case. Adequate strength and rigidity may be lacking at that portion of the case.
Transporting the cases of the prior art also may present a problem when they are to be moved other than by hand carrying. It has become common to put wheels on the bottom of the case, but these are less than satisfactory, because, having a narrow tread, they permit the case to topple over quite easily. Luggage carts also may be used, but these require the case to be strapped to the cart, which is a matter of some inconvenience. Even then, the attachment of the case may not be secure so that it may fall off.